Redención
by Tsukimine12
Summary: Chrona Makenshi es una bruja que esta encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico, Death the Kid, un shinigami, es su nuevo doctor, pero tratar un caso tan dificil como el de ella no es tan facil, y menos cuando extraños sentimeintos comienzan a aparecer.
1. Prologo

**Redención**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, su creadora es Atsushi Okubo.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es AU, pero se existen los poderes de bruja, shinigami, armas, etc.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_Los copos de nieve caían lentamente desde el cielo, mientras ella solo los podía observar desde atrás de aquel ventanal que adornaba su habitación. Estiró su brazo, y tocó suavemente el cristal con la yema de los dedos, imaginándose a ella misma allá afuera, sintiendo como los copos de nieve se derretían al tocar su ropa, mientras la brisa helada acariciaba su rostro, haciéndola temblar. Haciéndola _sentir_._

_Suspira suavemente, viendo con anhelo el exterior. Sus ojos brillan al ver el manto blanco cubriendo todo, dándole un aire puro y, que a su vista, es completamente mágico._

_El chirrido de la puerta desvía su atención. La habitación que estaba a oscuras es iluminada por la luz que viene de afuera, pegándole en plena cara y provocándole que cierre los ojos y ponga una mano frente a ella. La alta figura de una mujer rubia entra por la habitación, y junto a ella, un denso aire de tensión y miedo se forma. Un escalofrió la recorre completamente, sus manos tiemblan y sus ojos se dilatan._

_-Ma-Madre. – Musita con miedo. Su voz suave llega como un rápido murmullo a los oídos de la mujer._

_-Te eh dicho mil veces que no me llames Madre, Chrona. – Espeta con voz fría. – ¿Es que acaso no puedes entender?_

_-Y-yo… dis-disculpeme, Me… – Sin embargo, es interrumpida por el bufido de la mujer._

_-No importa, de igual forma, siempre eh sabido que no eres más que una completa inútil. – Chrona baja la cabeza, avergonzada. – Ponte de pie, hoy continuaremos con el experimento._

_Chrona siente su corazón palpitar fuertemente, mientras que su mano toma su brazo contrario con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento fuera a caerse._

_-Pe-Pero… – Tartamudea. La mujer rubia la mira con aprensión y amenaza, haciéndola temblar levemente. – U-Usted me prometió q-que el día de hoy sal-saldríamos a fu-fuera. – Termina en un leve susurro, mientras baja la cabeza con miedo._

_-Hnn, es verdad, te lo prometí. – Habló indiferente. Chrona alzó la mirada, con los ojos brillando con esperanza, ¿Será acaso que sí la dejaría salir?_

_La mujer caminó hasta Chrona, y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente del mentón._

_-Te prometí que iríamos afuera si hacías que Ragnarok matara al pequeño conejo. – Gruñó molesta –. Y no lo lograste, así que no hay promesa que cumplir._

_Le soltó el mentón, para luego tomarla de una de sus pequeñas manos y tirarla fuera de la habitación. La pequeña Chrona trataba inútilmente de soltarse, acumulando lágrimas en los ojos y dando pequeños sollozos lastimeros. Ella no quería matar a aquel pequeño conejo blanco como la nieve, era demasiado bonito y apenas era una cría; como ella._

_¿Por qué le había tocado eso a ella?_

_Apenas tenía 8 años, y era un experimento de su Madre. No podía decir que tenía infancia, no se podía decir que era feliz. No podía disfrutar del verano, no podía sentir la primavera, no podía jugar en el otoño, y no podía celebrar el invierno._

_Vivía bajo la sombra de su oscura habitación. Viendo con ojos anhelantes el exterior. ¿A qué sabría comer un helado en un día caluroso de verano? ¿Cómo sería ver crecer una flor en primavera? ¿Cuál sería el ruido de las hojas de otoño al crujir? ¿Qué se sentiría tocar la nieve entre sus manos?_

_Miles y miles de preguntas rondan por su mente, alentando más su curiosidad y ganas de explorar el mundo. Nunca había podido salir de aquella cueva que se hacía llamar su hogar. Donde el frío y el olor a medicina llenaban todo su alrededor._

_Fue brutalmente arrojada hacia el interior, cayendo de sentón y haciendo que las lagrima corrieran libres por sus mejillas._

_-Ahora te quedarás aquí encerrada hasta que logres hacer que Ragnarok mate al conejo, ¿Entendiste? – Le dedicó una mirada fría, y antes de salir, le colocó un aparato con varios botones incrustados en la muñeca. – Con esto me asegurare de que hagas tu trabajo._

_La niña se levantó rápidamente cuando su Madre cerró la gran puerta de metal. Con sus diminutas manos comenzó a golpear la puerta, sollozando y llorando con fuerza._

_-¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes aquí! – Lloró con fuerza, sus pequeños puños chocando contra el metal negro de la puerta. – ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Sácame de aquí!_

_Un gruñido la alertó, y casi con miedo ladeó la cabeza, mirando por sobre su hombro. En la esquina derecha, una pequeña figura se removía con inquietud, gruñendo y ladrando con fuerza._

_Chrona se recargó contra la puerta, colocando sus manos en su pecho, pestañeando para aclarar su vista. La oscuridad intensa no la ayudaba en nada, y los gruñidos solo la aterraban más._

_-Ra-Ragnarok… – Musitó tímidamente._

_Las luces prendieron de un momento a otro, haciendo saltar a la pequeña Chrona. Tragó nerviosamente, viendo a su alrededor con ansiedad._

_-¡Ra-Ragnarok! – Llamó con voz más fuerte._

_Un pequeño bultito se movió, parándose y saliendo de la oscura esquina. Un pequeño perro de pelaje negro y ojos extrañamente blancos le gruñía molesto._

_-Va-Vamos, Ragnarok. Ven a-acá. – Dijo Chrona con voz temblorosa._

_El perro dio un gruñido, negándose a moverse de su lugar._

_-Po-Por favor, Ragnarok. – Pidió suavemente._

_Hubo un pequeño golpeteo en la esquina contraria, donde un pequeño conejo blanco se acurrucaba asustado._

_-Se-señor conejo. – Llamó feliz. Sin embargo, dio un chillido de dolor al sentir como el aparato en su muñeca enviaba leves descargas eléctricas a su diminuto cuerpo._

_-__**Chrona. – **__Llamó una voz desde el aparato –. __**Si no haces que Ragnarok mate al conejo, te encerraré en **_**"Esa" **_**habitación. –**__ Amenazó la voz de la rubia de forma fría._

_La pequeña Chrona tembló salvajemente._

_-¡No, por favor! ¡Esa habitación no! – Lloró abrazándose a sí misma, mientras negaba fuertemente con la cabeza._

_-__**Ya lo sabes, Chrona. O lo matas, o te encierro. **__– La voz desapareció, dejando un incómodo silencio en la habitación, solamente perturbado por los continuos sollozos de la niña._

_-Ragnarok, ¡por favor, ven aquí! – Suplicó sollozando._

_El perro no se movió. Una nueva descarga eléctrica la hizo estremecerse y chillar._

_-¡Por favor! Solo te pido eso. – Gimió entre gruesas lágrimas._

_El perro gruño, sin moverse. Las descargas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, al punto que el pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba en el piso._

_-¡Ragnarok, por favor! – Chilló desesperada._

_Una fuerte descarga eléctrica, un grito de dolor y Chrona terminó en el piso tosiendo sangre._

_El pequeño perro se acercó hasta el cuerpo petrificado de la niña, que se había quedado como piedra al ver la sangre._

_**Su sangre…**_

_Los ojos de Chrona estaban dilatados por el miedo, por el terror. Esa sangre era suya, pero había algo que no estaba bien, algo que no era normal…_

_**Su sangre era negra…**_

**Negra.**

_¿Por qué era negra? ¿No debería ser roja? ¿Roja como la de su madre, como la de su tía, como la de los niños haya fuera?_

_**Negra…**_

_Era negra, oscura, siniestra. No era normal, no era como la demás, no estaba bien._

_**Negra…**_

_Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. ¿Por qué no era como la de los demás? Roja escarlata, roja oscura, roja carmesí, __**roja sangre…**_

_Con sus manos tocó aquel espeso liquido negro…_

_**Negro…**_

_Dio una leve risa._

_Fijó su mirada en la muñequera, tenía un pequeño metal puntiagudo y afiliado salido. Lo tocó con las yemas de sus dedos, y luego se cortó la palma de la mano con él._

_Volteó la mano y la miró. La cortada era profunda, y de ella salía sangre, mucha sangre._

_**Sangre negra…**_

_La pequeña risa se convirtió en una carcajada, y la carcajada se convirtió en una risa histérica y de locura._

_Su sangre era negra. ¡Negra!_

_Negra como la noche, negra como la oscuridad de su habitación._

_**Negra como el abismo de locura que comenzaba a distorsionar su mente.**_

_La sangre se escurría por todo su brazo, mientras su risa resonaba por toda la desolada habitación._

_-Mira, mira, Ragnarok. – Canturreó Chrona divertida. – ¡Mi sangre es negra!_

_Le mostró la palma sangrante al perro, que la olisqueó y la lambió con sumo gusto._

_-¿Verdad que es genial? ¡Es negra! ¡Negra! – Chilló, para luego estallar en carcajadas histéricas._

_Paró abruptamente, y miró al perro con una sonrisa retorcida y maliciosa. Tomó el pequeño metal puntiagudo y cortó la superficie de la pata del perro, que pronto comenzó a sangra._

_-¡Mira, Ragnarok! ¡Tu sangre también es negra! – Exclamó feliz. Lamió la sangre que escurría por su brazo y luego lamió la del perro._

_Un nuevo golpeteo llamó su atención, giró el rostro para ver al pequeño conejo blanco temblando y acurrucándose más._

_-¿Conejo? ¿Tu sangre también es negra? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Tambaleante se acercó al conejo, que trataba de huir de la pequeña niña. Chrona lo tomó en brazos y rajó su lomo con el pequeño metal. La tiró al piso bruscamente, asqueada al ver su sangre._

_**Roja…**_

_-Ah, es roja. – Musitó de forma neutra. Una sonrisa retoricada se apodero de su rostro –. Ne, Ragnarok. ¿Qué te parece si le enseñamos a este conejo que aquí no es bienvenido? Hay que enseñarle una pequeña lección al señor conejo._

_La pequeña niña sonrió tétricamente, haciendo que el pequeño conejo temblara aún más. Chrona estiró su brazo, y Ragnarok, mostrando sus afilados colmillos, se transformó en una pequeña espada con detalles en blanco. La pequeña sujetó con firmeza el mango de la espada, ampliando su sonrisa, y se acercó a paso lento al conejo que temblaba aterrado en un rincón._

_-Bye, Bye, señor conejo. – Chrona rió alegremente, aun con aquella sonrisa tétrica en su rostro. Alzó la espada y, riendo macabramente, la incrustó en el cuerpo del indefenso conejo._

_La sangre roja corría con abundancia, deslizándose lentamente por el filo de la espada negra. Chrona no dejaba de sonreír, ver como la sangre salía de aquel pequeño era hechizante, era… era…_

_Divertido y embriagador._

_Pero… había algo más._

_Un sentimiento de culpa, inconformidad y…_

_¿Tristeza?_

_Miró aturdida el inerte cuerpo del conejito blanco. La espada atravesaba su pequeño cuerpo sin remordimientos, disfrutando de la sangre que se secaba en su filo._

_Los ojos azules de Chrona se dilataron en miedo y terror nuevamente, el dolor los opacó como una niebla a la carretera._

_¿Ella…? ¿Ella había hecho eso?_

_Tomó al conejito entre sus pequeñas manos. Manos manchadas de sangre negra y roja._

_-¿S-Señor conejo? – Llamó tímidamente, lagrimas amontonándose poco a poco en sus ojitos azules –. Señor conejo. – Llamó con más fuerza, zarandeando levemente el cuerpo._

_La niña sollozó lastimeramente al ver que el conejito no se movía. Con cuidado retiró la espada del cuerpo, sosteniéndola firmemente en su mano, mientras dejaba el frío e inerte cuerpo del conejo en el frío suelo._

_Un conejo que ella había matado._

_Ella… y solo ella._

_Había cumplido con la misión de su madre._

_-Lo hice… – Murmuró suavemente. Su mano aferró el mango de la espada, mientras la otra tomaba con fuerza su brazo contrario –. Lo hice… lo maté._

_Una risita salió de sus labios._

_Lo había hecho… ¡Había matado al señor conejo! Al conejo que se parecía a ella, frágil y pequeño, ¡Lo había eliminado por completo!_

_Sintió un sabor amargo subir por su garganta, las lágrimas por fin se deslizaban libres por sus pálidas mejillas. La sonrisa aún se mantenía en su rostro, pero sus ojos miraban de forma aturdida al conejo._

_-Lo maté. – Afirmó asintiendo. Dejó escapar otra risa –. Lo maté._

_Sintió su espada vibrar, pero simplemente lo ignoró. Muchos sentimientos se estaban mezclando en el interior de Chrona._

_Felicidad, miedo, alegría, amargura, decepción…_

_Tristeza y Enojo._

_-¡Lo maté! – Gritó tirando la espada bruscamente al suelo, dejándose caer de rodillas, las lágrimas seguiendo fluyendo sin pausa alguna. Ragnarok volvió a su forma original, gimiendo de dolor y mirando amenazador a Chrona. – ¡Yo lo maté!_

_-__**Felicidades, Chrona. **__– Felicitó la voz de la mujer desde el aparato –. __**Has cumplido la meta, y como recompensa, te sacaré por unos momento a fuera luego de una revisión.**_

_Chrona no sabía si reír o llorar. Al final optó por hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. _

_._

_En otra habitación, dos mujeres veían en una pantalla grande a la pequeña niña tirada. Una de largo cabello rubio, atado en unas trenzas al frente, sonreía con suficiencia y satisfacción al resultado del experimento. Un brazo se encontraba sosteniendo su codo, mientras la palma de su mano tomaba su barbilla._

_-Medusa-sama, ¿Está satisfecha con el resultado? – Preguntó la segunda mujer en tono indiferente, jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo castaño._

_-Por supuesto que sí, Aizu. – Rió por lo bajo –. Chrona por fin ha despertado la locura de la sangre negra, ahora todos nuestros planes darán inicio. – Sonrió de forma cruel._

_-Humm…_

_Dirigieron nuevamente su mirada a la pantalla, donde la niña reía de forma histérica, al tiempo en que gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

_-__**¡YO LO MATÉ!**_

_La carcajada de Medusa y el desgarrador grito de la pequeña Chrona, se perdieron en el profundo silencio de la noche._

_._

_._

Chrona abrió los ojos al sentir el chirrido de la puerta de metal abrirse lentamente, sacándola de aquel horrible recuerdo de su infancia. Colocó una mano en su frente, enfocando su vista para definir las dos figuras que entraban a paso lento a la habitación.

-Ella es. _–_ Dijo una voz desde la luz _–. _Ella es la paciente Chrona Makenshi.

Una figura mas alta se acercó a ella. Chrona comenzó a temblar, arrastrándose hasta chocar con la pared de la habitación.

-No tengas miedo, no te haré nada. _–_ Su voz era calmada y llena de paciencia, ¿Quien era él?

_¿Cómo saber si decía la verdad?_

_-_Chrona. _–_ Llamó la otra voz _–. _Él es tu nuevo doctor, Death the Kid.

Ella lo miró unos momentos.

-No se lidiar con esto... _– S_usurró finalmente, doblando sus rodillas hasta su pecho, rodeándolas con sus delgados brazos y ocultando su cara en ellas.

Definitivamente, no sabia lidiar con un nuevo doctor en aquel hospital psiquiátrico.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Por fin lo termino!**

**Fue algo difícil, pero quedé más o menos satisfecha con el resultado. Es solo un prólogo, pero si mi mente (y sobre todo mi inspiración) me permite, trataré de hacer el siguiente cap más largo.**

**Este fic es dedicado a mi amiga; Nesha, porque ella me ayudó con la idea y, sobre todo, me apoyó para escribirlo.**

**Nesha, si lees esto, lamento no utilizar tu nombre sugerido, pero el titulo se me hizo perfecto para otro fic de Soul Eater que escribiré cuando tenga la idea bien planteada.**

**En fin, espero que le guste. Y lamento si quedo un tanto raro.**

**¿Lo continuo, o lo dejo?**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Algún review?**


	2. El extraño caso de Chrona Makenshi

**Redención**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, su creadora es Atsushi Okubo.

**Advertencia: **El personaje de Yue me pertenece. Está echo solo con el propósito de que sea el Director del hospital.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capitulo uno: El extraño caso de Chrona Makenshi.**

Death the Kid quitó su vista del expediente en sus manos, alzando la vista hacia un joven de cabello blanco y ojos plateados, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Es enserio?

Yue Hazakagua suspiró, ya esperaba que el muchacho reaccionara así. Con su mano tomó el lapicero en su pelo, girándolo varias veces mientras trataba de encontrar un argumento que convenciera al chico de tomar el caso.

-El caso de esta chica es de los más extraño que haya visto, ningún psicólogo experto ha podido resolverlo. – Hizo un breve pausa, antes de continuar –. Al parecer esta chica no quiere cooperar con nadie, y los que han logrado algo, dicen que murmura sobre algo llamado 'Ragnarok'

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? – Cuestionó Kid con duda.

-Kid, te conozco desde que eras pequeño, y sé que te gustan estos tipos de "reto" y que cuentas con mucha paciencia cuando no te dan tus ataques de 'simetría'

-Te olvidas de algo, Yue. – Recalcó Kid –. Yo no soy Psicólogo, soy un Shinigami.

-¿Y? tómalo como una misión, una de alto riesgo.

-Olvídalo, yo no soy para este tipo de cosas. – Kid se paró de su silla, dejando el expediente en la mesa del peli plateado. Dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse.

-Kid, éste caso no es uno cualquiera, esta chica sufre de grandes problemas psicológicos. Sino lo haces tú, ¿Quién lo haría?

-¿Tu, tal vez? – Respondió Kid irónico, deteniéndose.

-Si pudiera hacerlo, créeme que lo haría, pero este caso es…– Formó una mueca, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada –… Especial. Y no creo que pueda lograr hacerlo.

-¿Y crees que yo sí? – Yue suspiró, rodando los ojos –. Yo no sé nada de estas cosas.

-¡Por favor, Kid! Tú sabes más de lo que aparentas. Tienes una forma peculiar de tratar con las mentes de otros, estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo.

-¿Confías tan ciegamente en mí?

-¿Crees que te lo pediría si no fuera así?

Silencio. Kid lo miró detenidamente, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de encontrar un rastro de duda en aquellos ojos plateados. Yue, por su parte, solo se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja en señal de espera.

El silencio continuó.

-Solo una oportunidad. – Yue rompió el silencio con su vos seria, camuflajeando entre ella una singular propuesta para realizar su objetivo –. Trátala tan siquiera una sola vez, si sigues sin querer aceptar el caso, te dejo por la paz. ¿Qué dices?

Kid lo miró severamente, Yue no era de los que desistían tan fácilmente (y vaya que lo sabía) pero por otro lado, tenía la ligera sospecha de que había una razón oculta para pedirle tal cosa. Pero… ¿Qué?

-Muy bien, Yue. Tú ganas. – Suspiró resignado. Yue sonrió de medio lado.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Kid. – Asintió –. Ahora acompáñame, te llevaré a verla.

Kid asintió, y junto a Yue, salieron por la puerta de madera.

.

.

El camino por entre los pasillos del Hospital Psiquiátrico era silencioso y algo incómodo. Kid no dejaba de pensar en las razones que debía de tener aquel peli plateado para cederle un caso de una carrera que no conocía.

Si, era verdad que como Shinigami y como talento natural, tenía una manera _"extraña" _de tratar con las mentes de otros, pero no era _precisamente _bueno. Si, reconocía que tenía paciencia (y es que teniendo a dos armas como Liz y Patty, se necesitaba mucha en verdad) pero eso era cuando no tenía sus recurrentes _ataques de simetría_ (como lo habían denominado sus amigos) ya que era ciertamente muy recurrentes.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Yue, que caminaba en completo silencio a su lado. Suspiró internamente, negarse ante él sería tenerlo insistiéndole hasta que aceptara.

No entendía el motivo que llevó a Yue a escogerlo a él precisamente. Si estuviera en su lugar, elegiría a Maka para el caso, ella era buena en ese tipo de cosas, no solía juzgar a las personas por el físico, y siempre intentaba ayudarles en lo que podía. O tal vez a Tsubaki, ella era dulce, amable y gentil con la gente, tratando de hallarles lo bueno a las personas.

-¿Sucede algo, Kid? – La voz de su compañero lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Yue lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, se había dado cuenta de la insistente mirada hacia su persona. Kid movió ligeramente la cabeza, negando.

-Solo pensaba. – Musitó levemente.

-¿Y tenía algo que ver conmigo?

-¿Qué se sabe de ella? – Yue supo que hablaba de Chrona, y frunció levemente el ceño ante el cambio brusco de la conversación. Sin embargo, no comentó nada, simplemente se limitó a responder.

-Se sabe que fue hallada en una casa vacía y abandonada en las afueras de la cuidad cuando tenía ocho años. Se le encontró con severas marcas de látigos, rasguños, heridas, sangre y cortes en todo su cuerpo. Y el estado mental de la chica fue lo más sorprendente.

-¿Dices que tenía ocho años? – Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí. Y ya presentaba grandes trastornos mentales.

-¿Qué clase de trastornos? – Preguntó Kid serio.

-Traumas, para ser exactos. – Aclaró Yue –. Estos parecen estar relacionados con la sangre y serpientes, ya que enloquece con solo verlos. En las noches es cuando más problemas tenemos.

-¿Por qué?

-Suele gritar como loca, repitiendo cosas como _'Yo lo maté'_ y balbuceando cosas referentes a algo llamado '_Ragnarok_'.

-¿Ragnarok? – Repitió Kid, enarcando los ojos.

-Sí, nadie sabe a qué se refiere. Intentamos hacerle una serie de preguntas para hacer un diagnóstico de su nivel de trauma, sin embargo lo único que conseguimos fue un 'paso' y la misma frasecita de siempre.

-¿Qué frase?

-Pronto lo sabrás.

Kid entonces cayó en cuenta de que habían llegado al lugar más apartado del hospital. Una parte especial para casos extremos y peligrosos. Caminaron por los oscuros pasillos, diferentes puertas con diversos diseños especiales se alzaban a su vista. El olor a medicina, a humedad y a sangre lo mareaban levemente, haciéndole torcer los labios y arrugar la nariz. Entre más caminaban, la oscuridad se hacía más intensa, negándoles la posibilidad de ver correctamente.

-¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro? – Preguntó Kid con una mueca.

Yue no respondió, simplemente continuó caminando hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de metal negro, una reja delante de ella con unos grandes barrotes y un guardia de seguridad alto y fornido, con rastas en el cabello y de piel color… ¿Azul?

-Kid, te presento al guardia de Chrona. Sid-san. – Presentó Yue, señalando al hombre de azul con una mano –. Sid-san, él es Death the Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama y el nuevo doctor de Chrona. – Dijo después.

-Es un placer conocer al hijo de Shinigami-sama. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia –. Seguro que es un gran hombre, como yo lo hubiera sido cuando estaba vivo.

-Eh, gracias. – Dijo Kid dudoso, inclinándose levemente –. _"Así que es un zombi"_

-Bueno, Sid, necesito que abras la puerta de Chrona. – Dijo Yue mirándolo seriamente.

Sid asintió silenciosamente, sacando de su pantalón un juego enorme de llaves. Seleccionó una, y abrió la reja con lentitud.

-¿Está seguro que podrá manejar a la chica? – Cuestionó dudando de si abrir la puerta o no.

-Tengo confianza en que lo logrará. – Asintió Yue cruzado de brazos.

-Hnn.

Sid vio a Kid por el rabillo del ojo, antes de abrir la enorme puerta de metal en un chirrido. Yue y Kid se adentraron a la habitación a paso lento, casi con cautela.

Los ojos de Kid captaron una maltrecha figura en la enorme habitación de color blanco. Estaba sentada en el piso, con una mano en la frente, como intentando enfocar la mirada. La mano de Yue se posó en su hombro, llamándole la atención.

-Ella es. – Dijo con seriedad –. Ella es la paciente Chrona Makenshi.

Kid volvió la mirada y comenzó a acercarse con cautela hasta la figura que yacía temblorosa en el piso, arrastrándose poco a poco hasta chocar con la pared.

-No tengas miedo, no te haré nada. – Le hablo con la mejor voz calmada que pudo. No quería asustarla más de lo que ya parecía estar.

Ella continúo temblando, sin prestarle atención.

-Chrona. – Llamó Yue –. Él es tu nuevo doctor, Death the Kid.

Chrona miró a Kid por unos momentos, haciendo que Kid sintiera una extraña sensación de incomodidad.

-No se lidiar con esto… – Susurró finalmente, doblando sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su pecho, rodeándolas con sus delgados brazos y ocultando su cara en ellas.

Kid la miró anonado. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

-Kid. – Le llamó Yue –. Ven.

Kid le dirigió una curiosa mirada a Chrona, antes de acercase al peli plata.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dijo eso?

Yue suspiró cansadamente –. Esa es su frasecita. No sabe lidiar con nada. – Respondió – ¿Quieres que te deje con ella para que la conozcas?

Ella alzó la mirada, mirando con ojos temblorosos a Kid. Rogando internamente que se fuera, no quería tener que tratar con un nuevo doctor tan pronto. No sabría cómo lidiar con eso.

Kid dirigió su mirada a Chrona, haciendo que esta diera un respingón y se pegara más a la pared.

-Quizá… solo para conocerla.

Yue asintió, conforme. De su bata blanco sacó el expediente de Chrona, entregándoselo al Shinigami, quien lo tomó dudoso.

-Ten. Para que lo leas.

-Gracias.

El peli plata le mandó una mirada fugaz a Chrona, y palmeándole el hombro al nuevo doctor, salió por la puerta de metal, que Sid cerró en un leve estruendo.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos emitía sonido alguno. Kid caminó un par de pasos nuevamente hacia Chrona, quien lanzó un chillido por lo bajo, abrazándose a sí misma.

El Shinigami se puso de cuclillas, mirándola atentamente.

-¿Por qué no te levantas? – Interrogó .

Ella bajó la mirada, tratando de evitar aquellos ojos dorados que la miraban con intensidad.

-No se lidiar con esto…– Murmuró despacio.

Kid la miro curiosó, otra vez decía aquella peculiar frasecita.

-Vamos, Chrona. Necesito que te levantes. ¿No estas como ahí, o si? – Arqueó una ceja, intentando tomarla del brazo.

Pero Chrona había quedado petrificada, su mente divagando en otro recuerdo.

"_Levántate, Chrona."_

"_Pe-Pero, Madre. Me-Me duele…"_

"_Es una orden, Chrona."_

"_Pe-Pero…"_

"_¡¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Levántate!"_

Chrona recordaba bien la punzada en su mejilla, y el dolor de su brazo al ser jalado violentamente. Y cuando vio la mano del doctor dirigiéndose a su brazo, no puedo evitar pegar un chillido y levantarse rápidamente, pegándose a la pared.

-¿Chrona, qué…?

Kid no entendía su reacción, de pronto había chillado y se había alejado como si tuviera miedo de algo. ¿Tendría fobia al tacto, quizá?

Se levantó, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Y-Yo... – Sujetó su brazo con fuerza –…N-No se lidiar con el contacto físico. – Murmuró desviando los ojos.

Kid no le respondió, se había detenido a observarla detalladamente.

Su cabello era rosa, en cortes y largos muy diferentes por todos lados. Su postura; chueca y sujetándose el brazo como si temiera que se cayera. La forma en que se paraba, las puntas al centro y los talones separados.

Y una palabra le llegó a la mente.

Asimétrico.

Chrona saltó en su lugar y volteó la cabeza al oír un grito de agonía. Vio desconcertada a su doctor, que yacía desmayado en el piso, como muerto.

Y es que Kid por fin caía en cuenta de algo.

¡Había agarrado a la paciente más Asimétrica de todas!

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Aburrido, ¿verdad?**

**Si, bueno, solo quería poner como Kid había tomado el caso.**

**El próximo cap se verá más movió y un poco más de interacción entre ellos.**

**Por ahora, solo me queda agradecerles por sus hermosos review, que, como han de saber, me hacen estúpidamente feliz! :D**

**¡Ah! Y disculpen si hubo faltas de ortografía, pero ando apresurada y un poco desconcentrada.**

**¡Felices fiestas y que reciban muchos regalos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Me regalan un review?**


	3. Paciente Asimetrica, Doctor en agonía

**Redención**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenece, su creadora es Atsushi Okubo.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Paciente Asimétrica, Doctor en Agonía.**

-¡No, Yue! – Gritó Kid tratando de salir por la puerta, siendo sujetado por el médico.

-¡Vamos, Kid! ¡No puedo creer que renuncies por un detallito como ese! – Chilló molesto, sujetando firmemente al Shinigami por las cintura, ambos forcejeando.

-¡¿Cómo que un _detallito_?! – Exclamó incrédulo – ¡¿Es que no la viste? ¡Es totalmente asimétrica!

.

**Flash Back**

_Luego del pequeño "Ataque de simetría" por parte de Kid, Chrona se haya totalmente desconcertada. ¿Qué había pasado?_

_-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Sid entrando a la habitación. Sus ojos pasaron de la figura desmayada del Shinigami a Chrona – ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, Chrona? ¡¿Lo mataste?_

_Ella dio un salto en su lugar, sudando y temblando violentamente. La sola mención de la palabra le traía malos recuerdos._

_-Y-Yo no sabría cómo li-lidiar con la muerte de…del nuevo doc-doctor. – Musitó bajando los ojos._

_-¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí? – Exigió saber Yue entrando a la escena del crimen – ¿Qué le paso a Kid? – Peguntó dudoso al ver desmayado al joven doctor._

_-No lo sé. Entré y me lo encontré así. – Informó el zombi poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de Kid._

_-¿Chrona?_

_Ella dio un leve gemido. ¿Por qué todos la acusaban a ella?_

_-Y-Yo…no-no lo sé. É-Él me…me vio y de re-repente grito y se-se desmayó. – Balbuceó apretando su agarre en el brazo._

_-¿Te vio? – Repitió confundido. Observó a Chrona detenidamente, y como si recordara algo, suspiró en frustración –. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Sid, déjalo, yo me lo llevaré._

_Caminó hasta el cuerpo inconsciente del Shinigami, lo tomó por los pies y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. El joven de pelo negro balbuceaba cosas referentes a algo 'Asimétrico'_

_Sid estaba confundido, y Chrona…_

_Chrona definitivamente no sabía cómo lidiar con esa situación._

**Fin del Flash Back**

**.**

Y ahora Kid se negaba rotundamente a tratarla. ¿Cómo no supo que algo así podría pasar? Yue bufó, apretando el agarra en el pelinegro.

-Por favor, Kid. ¡No puedes renunciar tan fácil! – Insistió Yue.

-¡No voy a trabajar con alguien tan asimétrico! – Bramó en respuesta.

Yue resopló en frustración. En un ágil movimiento, logró tomar los brazos del revoltoso Shinigami, y arrastrarlo hasta que lo sentó en una silla. De un momento a otro sacó una cinta adhesiva y lo amarró completamente a la silla.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – Cuestionó Kid incrédulo.

-Intento razonar contigo. – Gruñó Yue sentándose en su escritorio.

-Suéltame, Yue. ¡No voy a tratar con ella! – Se sacudió en la silla intentando liberase sin éxito.

Yue vio sin inmutarse como Kid se removía salvajemente. No fue hasta que el pelinegro cayó de costado con todo y silla, que volvió a hablar.

-¿Ya? – Murmuró impaciente.

Kid asintió en silencio, completamente inmóvil.

-Bien. Debo decir, Kid, que esto fue total y absurdamente tonto. – Alzó la mano, evitando que Kid pronunciara palabra alguna –. A lo que me refiero, es que la forma en que actuaste fue muy inmadura y completamente peligrosa.

-¡Tú sabes por qué fue eso, Yue!

-¡Si, Kid! Pero también te olvidaste que ella está mal de la cabeza, ¡Uno de tus ataques pudo haberla asustado y hacerle cometer una locura! – Suspiró, tratando de serenarse –. Si no fuera porque ella en cierta forma es bastante tímida y _no sabe lidiar con nada, _probablemente hubiera causado un desastre. – Colocó una de sus manos en su frente, cerrando los ojos y suspirando con pesadez –. Lo cierto es, que en cierta forma es mi culpa. Debí recordar su _"apariencia asimétrica" _y la probabilidad de que te diera un ataque.

-Hnn.

-Bueno, en todo caso, te sigo pidiendo que la trates.

-Yue…– Intentó decir el Shinigami.

-Ya me dijiste la excusa, Kid. Pero te pido, por favor, que intentes aguantar su asimetría y la trates. ¿Sí?

-Yo no sé si…– Nuevamente Kid fue interrumpido.

-¡Vamos, Kid! Prácticamente ni siquiera la has tratado.

-La vi. – El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

Yue dio un gruñido en frustración. Hablar con Kid era como hablarle a una pared. Era tan terco con la simetría, apretó el puño en un intento por evitar golpearlo.

-_"Resiste, Yue, resiste. Necesitas que él la trate, y si lo ahorcas no podrá hacerlo". –_ Pensó evitando un futuro asesinato –. Mira, Kid, como tú mismo dijiste; _la viste,_ no la _trataste_, esos dos conceptos son totalmente diferentes.

-¡Pero es A-SI-ME-TRI-CA! – Recalcó con el ceño fruncido – ¡No voy a poder trabajar con algo sin ninguna pisca de simetría!

-Kid…– Masculló el peli plata con advertencia.

La conversación simplemente no los estaba llevando a nada, el Shinigami era terco y obsesionado con la simetría, debía encontrar algo que lo hiciera desistir, por lo menos, lo suficiente para que la conociera y quisiera tomar completamente el caso.

Buscó entre sus recuerdos algo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, mordió su labio frunciendo ligeramente las cejas, tenía que haber algo…

- Dime, ¿Chrona no te causó ni un poquito de curiosidad? – Le preguntó repentinamente.

Kid alzó la mirada, viéndolo con una expresión extraña.

-Pues…– Comenzó dudoso –. Sí, me entró curiosidad. La peculiar frase me llamó la atención, también me di cuenta de que tartamudea mucho. – Guardó silencio unos instantes, endureciendo la mirada –. Pero lo que más me intrigó fue el hecho de que parece tenerle pánico al contacto físico.

Yue lo miró con duda, ¿Él también se había dado cuenta tan pronto? Él mismo lo había descubierto meses después de que ingresó al hospital, todo había sido muy rápido, él la tocó para ayudarla a levantarla. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue que sus ojos se dilataran, como si recordara alguna mala memoria, para después soltar un chillido de terror y pegarse a la pared temblando violentamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Le pidió saber intrigado.

-Intenté levantarla del piso, pero apenas la rocé se levantó y se pegó a la pared dando un chillido, como si tuviera miedo a que…le hiciera algo…como golpearla. – Término frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

-Pasó lo mismo…– Murmuró Yue reflexivo, volvió su mirada al pelinegro tirado en la silla –. Y dime… ¿No quieres averiguar el porqué de eso? ¿No quieres saber lo que le pasa?

Kid guardó silencio, apretando fuertemente los labios.

-Vamos, Kid. – Se levantó del escritorio y se puso de cuclillas ante él, extendiendo el expediente de Chrona, una vez más –. Dale una oportunidad.

El Shinigami cerró los ojos, meditando. ¿Qué es lo que perdía? Tenía curiosidad, algo de esa chica le llamaba la atención. Y su simetría… bueno…eso se podía arreglar con algo de esfuerzo y un par de tijeras…

-Está bien, tú ganas. – Respondió con sequedad.

Yue dejó mostrar una sonrisa satisfactoria, comenzando a desamarrar al Shinigami.

-Me alego que recapacitaras, Kid. – Asintió con la cabeza con orgullo, una vez que el pelinegro se hubiera parado.

-Hnn. – Se acomodó el saco hasta que quedara simétrico, tomó nuevamente el expediente y caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta.

-_"Has hecho una buena elección, Kid." – _Pensó Yue, sonriendo levemente.

-Yue.

El aludido miró al chico parado en la puerta, su mirada estaba oculta tras su fleco, lo cual hizo que alzara una ceja con duda.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó curioso.

Kid levantó la mirada, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Tienes una venda que me prestes?

Yue parpadeó, sin entender.

.

.

Apretó sus piernas más cerca de su pecho, viendo con ojos temerosos la puerta. Llevaba sentada en la misma posición desde que el _"señor azul" _había salido por la enorme puerta de metal, quedando así la habitación sumergida en un enorme silencio, siendo su respiración lo único que se escuchaba. Mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo, mil preguntas acosando su mente con insistencia.

¿Lo había matado? ¿Había asesinado a aquel nuevo doctor?

Soltó un gemido de dolor cuando su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas con miles de preguntas. No podía haberlo hecho, no sabría lidiar con la muerte de alguien más.

"_Lo mataste, Chrona. Tú lo mataste."_

-Cállate…– Susurro la chica, apretando sus piernas contra su pecho.

"_Eres una asesina, Chrona…una asesina…"_

_-_No… vete…

"_Mataste a ese conejo…fue tu culpa… ¡Tú lo mataste!"_

-¡Vete! ¡Vete y déjame en paz! – Chilló la chica cubriendo sus oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, dando pequeños sollozos. Aquellas voces la atormentaban desde que asesino al pequeño conejo, aprisionándola y echándole la culpa en cara. Podía sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, recuerdos tormentosos abrumando su mente.

"_Tú lo hiciste… ¡Tú lo hiciste!"_

Chrona saltó en su lugar al oír la reja ser abierta. Dio un gemido, y se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por su rostro, no podía permitir que la vieran llorar. No sabría cómo lidiar con eso.

La enorme puerta de metal fue abierta, dejando pasar a un pelinegro con tres curiosas líneas blancas en el lado derecho de su cabeza, provocando que el corazón de Chrona diera un vuelco.

-_"N-No lo maté." _– Pensó con alegría y un gran alivio. Y sin embargo, algo la intrigaba, ¿Qué hacia el Doctor con una venda en los ojos?

El niño Death tenía los brazos estirados y sus sentidos bien agudizados, la venda funcionaba bien, pues no podría ver absolutamente nada. Caminó con paso vacilante por la habitación, siendo observado por la curiosa mirada de la pelirrosa.

-¿Do-Doctor? – Preguntó tímidamente la pelirrosa, casi con miedo.

Kid dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre, quedando en medio de la habitación, viendo para todos lados.

-¿Chrona? ¿Dónde estás? – Cuestionó tratando de encontrarla – ¿Hay alguna silla por aquí?

-S-Si, a-atrás de usted. – Respondió en un bajo murmuro.

El Shinigami comenzó a tantear el aire, tratando de buscarla. Soltó un "¡Aja!" cuando su pie chocó con el duro metal de la pata de la silla, con cuidado se sentó, acomodándose lo más simétricamente posible.

-Muy bien, Chrona, te realizaré un par de preguntas. – De su bata recién dada, sacó una tabla y una pluma, levantando ligeramente la venda, evitando a toda costa ver a la 'chica asimétrica' –. No contestes las que se te hagan difíciles o incomodas, fuera de ahí, intenta ser lo más sincera posible.

La pelirrosa dio un gemido, encogiéndose en su lugar. No quería volver a ser cuestionada, no sabía lidiar con eso.

-¿Nombre?

-C-Chrona Makenshi.

-¿Edad?

-Diez y siete.

-¿Sexo?

-¡¿E-Eh?

Kid rió ligeramente al oír el tono alterado de la chica. Seguramente pensaba en otra cosa.

-Me refiero al género que eres. – Aclaró divertido.

-A-Ah…– Chrona bajó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada –. Mu-Mujer.

-¿Tipo de sangre?

Chrona sintió su respiración entrecortada. ¿Ahora qué le diría?

-¿Chrona? – Llamó Kid extrañado.

-Y-Yo…paso.

-De acuerdo... – Anotó una simétrica "x" al lado de la pregunta, sintiéndose confundido – ¿Nombre del padre?

-Paso.

-¿Nombre de la madre?

-¡Pa-Paso!

Kid se sobresaltó al oír el tono de la chica. Entrecerró los ojos, dejando la pluma en la tabla, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Te hicieron daño antes de venir aquí?

-Paso.

-¿Dónde naciste?

-Paso.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

-Paso.

-¿Fuiste a la escuela?

-Paso.

.

.

El Shinigami siguió con sus preguntas aproximadamente una hora, recibiendo la misma respuesta. Ahora, sentado en la sala de su casa, con el expediente de la pelirrosa en sus manos, reflexionaba sobre los descubrimientos que había hecho al interrogar a Chrona.

Por las expresiones que había hecho Chrona al preguntarle por su madre, deducía que no había sido la persona más "Maternal" del mundo. Parecía que había vivido con el constante abuso de su madre, pues la sola mención de ella hacia que la expresión tímida de la chica cambiara a una de terror absoluto.

Frunció el ceño.

También sospechaba que tenía cierta relación con su sangre. Era la mima expresión, pero mucho más tensa que aterradora. No lo entendía, no tenía sentido. ¿Qué podía estar mal con su sangre? También parecía tener educación básica, y conocía muy poco del mundo exterior.

"_¿Has ido al Shibusen?"_

"_¿Shibusen? ¿Qué es eso?"_

Entrecerró los ojo, eso lo había sorprendido de sobre manera. No había nadie que no conociera Shibusen, la escuela para técnicos y armas más poderosa del mundo. Sin embargo, si mal no recordaba, Chrona había sido internada desde los ocho años, lo cual – tal vez –, explicaba su falta de conocimiento sobre el mundo. Pero aun así…tenía que haber oído de Shibusen ¿cierto? Aunque sea un pequeño rumor.

Se mordió el labio y tamborileó los dedos sobre el grueso expediente en sus manos. Lo miró unos segundos, antes de tomar la tapa y abrirlo con lentitud. La primera hoja mostraba la foto de ella, y Kid no pudo más que torcer una mueca al verla. Aun de pequeña tenía ese asimétrico peinado. Decidió ignorarlo, y continuó observando la página, tenía todos sus datos, la fecha de ingreso; datos que en si no le servían de mucho. Volteó la página, y encontró el primer diagnóstico que se le había dado a la chica. Hablaba sobre cómo la encontraron y en que estados, sin embargo, conforme iba leyendo, su ceño iba frunciéndose más y más, sus ojos entrecerrándose en incredulidad. ¿Ataques de histeria? ¿Bipolaridad? ¿Trastornos de ansiedad?*

Sus ojos no se despegaban del expediente, mientras su mente formulaba diferentes posibles causas de ello. Las cosas que le había dicho Chrona en la mañana, podían tener una relación con esos trastornos. Su lectura se vio interrumpida ante el timbre de su celular, con su mano lo buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón, por el rabillo del ojo viendo quien lo llamaba: Yue. Con un suspiro y sin despegar su vista del expediente, abrió y pegó el celular a su oreja.

-¿Hola?

-_¡Kid, Ya era hora de que contestaras! – _Gritó Yue desde el otro lado de la línea, su tono de voz de enfado y alarma.

-Estoy leyendo el expediente de Chrona. – Frunció el ceño, oyendo los gritos al fondo de la línea – ¿Sucede algo, Yue? ¿Qué son esos gritos?

_-Eso es de lo que te quería hablar. Es Chrona, está teniendo uno de sus ataques. – _Respondió apresuradamente.

-¿Ataque? ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

-_¡No te lo puedo decir por teléfono! Necesito que vengas aquí, ¡ya!_

-Voy para allá. – Dijo colgando el celular.

Suspiró de forma frustrada y, dándole un último vistazo al historial de Chrona, lo dejó caer en la mesa del centro, llamando a Beelzebub y saliendo por la puerta, su mente con miles de preguntas, una sola teniendo más importancia en ese momento; ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

.

.

Cuando Kid llegó al Hospital Psiquiátrico cinco minutos después de la llamada. Con algo de prisa se adentró a los grandes pasillos blancos, caminando hasta llegar a la zona apartada del hospital. El silencio era más pesado que esa mañana, y estaba seguro que sus poderes como Shinigami se estaba poniendo en alerta, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Estaba seguro de que no era una buena señal, pues solo se activaba cuando había señales de magia de bruja o algún demonio, eso debía significar que había algo parecido por aquí.

A mitad del camino se encontró con Yue y Sid apoyados contra la pared, respirando agitadamente. Tenían varios rasguños y golpes en el cuerpo, y extrañas manchas negras en la cara. Rápidamente se acercó a ellos, mirándolos interrogante.

-¿Qué fue lo que les paso?

Yue lo miró con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, claramente cansado. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

-Chrona tiene uno de sus ataques, es imposible hablar con ella. – Tomó una bocada de aire –. Kid, necesito que entres e intentes calmarla.

-¿Por qué crees que yo podría?

-Sé que lo puedes hacer.

Kid frunció ligeramente el ceño, antes de acercarse a pasos cautelosos a la reja de metal. La abrió con sumo cuidado, y empujó la puerta de metal, asomándose levemente. La habitación estaba a oscuras, siendo únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se escabullía por una pequeña ventana en la pared contraria.

-¿Chrona? – Llamó en un susurro.

Ella se encontraba parada en el centro de la habitación, su mano sosteniendo con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, la cabeza estaba gacha, mientras debajo de ella estaba un gran charco de una sustancia negra.

-¿Chrona? – Volvió a llamar adentrándose a la habitación.

-¿Lo sabias? – Murmuró por lo bajo ella, apretando un poco más su brazo –. Yo maté a ese conejo, y su sangre escurrió por todo el piso…– Rió débilmente –. Y esa puerta, ¿se abre por ambos lados?

El Shinigami avanzo cautelosamente hacia donde estaba ella, sus poderes sintiéndose agitados conforme se acercaba.

-Ragnarok está dentro de mí, pero por alguna razón no sale, aunque es un alivio. Suele molestarme a cada rato. – Volvió a reír –. Me insulta y me dice que debo conseguir más y más almas para hacerle más fuerte y conseguir las expectativas de _ella. _– Sus ojos se giraban en todas direcciones, mirando y no mirando nada a la vez –. Pero yo no sé lidiar con eso, son muchas muertes, y aquel pequeño conejo era igual que yo, pero su sangre era roja… ¡Roja! – Comenzó a carcajearse con fuerza.

-¿De que estas hablando, Chrona? – Sus pasos se detuvieron al sentir el charco debajo de sus pies.

Era enorme y de color negro, escurriendo hasta sus pies desde el cuerpo de Chrona. Fijó su vista, y la manga de la bata estaba completamente manchada, a su lado una pequeña lamparita rota, pedazos de vidrios esparcidos por toda la esquina. Chrona volvió a reír, y lentamente se fue dando la vuelta.

-Neh, Shinigami-kun. ..

Los ojos de Death the Kid se dilataron al notar una hilito de sangre negra escurriendo de su labio inferior, sus ojos azules opacos y vidriosos por la locura. Una sonrisa ancha y demente adornando su pálido rostro, ladeado ligeramente hacia un lado, mientras sus labios se movían y emitían una frase que hacía eco en los oídos de Kid.

…_Mi sangre es negra._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo excusa por mi retraso u.ú**

**Pero, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Mi musa me abandonó y apenas volvió como para terminar esto.**

**Lo sé, un asco de cap, el final fue lo que más me decepcionó, pero…*suspiro* en fin. Espero que tenga compasión y no me maten TT^TT, y tambien les pido disculpas si hubo algún error de ortografía, si lo hay, no duden en avisarme para corregirlo inmediatamente. Ando medio dormida por un medicamente que me recetaron, y no estoy del todo bien enfocada. Pero, bueh, eso ya es historia aparte.**

**Bien, en el próximo capítulo les explicaré los problemas de Chrona, y se comenzará a ver una relación un poco más cercana. Kid tendrá que apañárselas para manejar esta **_**"pequeña situación"**_** Y la sangre negra traerá muchas más dudas a la mente de nuestro querido Shinigami.**

**Bueno, ahora, les quiero agradecer a: **_**Lizzy, Lilith Kiryu, Death the alex, Nayasha The Otome, Chabeli05 (por tus dos reviews), nyappy miku y d34th carla m4k3nshi. **_**Así como a todos aquellos que me colocaron en Alerts/Favorites y que aunque no dejen review, siguen esta historia ^^**

**Me anima mucho y me hacen estúpidamente feliz! :D**

**Espero este cap no los haya decepcionado mucho, y que me perdonen por el final tan aguado que me quedó.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye xD**

**¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
